Haunting Tales
by Jace Callaway
Summary: There's a ghost in the third floor music room of Arendelle High School and it's up to Anna, Kristoff and Katy to find out what it is and to help them out. As it turns out, the 'ghost', Elsa, is friendly and suffers from amnesia and doesn't remember much of anything at all about herself!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

The Ghost in Room 301

A vivid dream now long forgotten was wrenched out from under Anna Christine's feet as a high pitched squeal of her alarm clock screamed in her ear next to her bed once the dial hit six o'clock. She fumbled with the snooze button, but it was too late. The door to her room burst open and her kid brother and sister, Sven and Olaf, rushed in, armed with a pillow and a foam bat.

"First day of school! First day of school! Common, Ann-Ann! First day of school!" They chanted, flailing their weapons of mass fluffiness around, yanking open her blinds and pulling at her sheets. Anna groaned in protest and rolled over, shielding her face from the barrage, already used to the little monkeys attacks. It's been going on for the past week, the little tykes getting excited for their first days of fifth and sixth grade.

"Come down stairs, kids! I have cinnamon rolls and bacon ready!" Their mother called from downstairs.

"Yeah! Cimmanom rolls!" Olaf exclaimed.

"It's 'cinnamon', you nit!" Sven shrieked, chasing Olaf out of the room. Anna slowly sat up, her fiery red hair standing up at all different kinds of odd angels. She blinked sleep out of her eyes as she stood up, her feet tingling when they touched the cool wood of the attic floor. Their attic was refurbish, insulated, and painted a neutral cream color, so it looked more like an actual bedroom instead of a creepy attic one would find in a normal house. Her room was also the second biggest in the house; it consisted of a futon, which she slept on, a lounge couch tucked in a corner near the bed, a large 52 inch flat screen TV nailed to a wall, book shelves on either side of said TV, a corner desk with a computer and a lot of drawing supplies scattered on it, and stretched through the middle of the wooded floored room was a large black shag carpet with a white dot in the center. Hanging on her slanted walls were various band posters, drawings and paintings, and videogame posters.

Anna stumbled over to her closet and pulled out her clothes that would be more school appropriate than red track shorts with a black Evanescence T-shirt. She pulled on dark grey jeans that were tattered on the bottom, a black short sleeved shirt, her blue flannel button up which she never buttoned, and black convers. She was searching her room for her blue nit winter cap with cat ears on top when her mother shouted up the stairs once more.

"Katy and Kristoff are here! I wouldn't keep them waiting much longer if I were you!" Anna muttered something incoherent under her breath, looking frantically now. She finally found it hanging with her school messenger bag, put it on and grabbed her bag and rushed downstairs to meet her two childhood friends. Katy was a short thin girl with kinky curly red hair, lively green eyes, and wearing her trademark red and black striped hoodie, skinny jeans, and DC's, while Kristoff, the tallest and bulkiest of the trio, was wearing his blue and black Lion's High School letterman with a white shirt under and jeans with boots. His hair, which was hiding under a loosely worn green knit cap, was a light brown, almost blonde but more red, but his eyes were an equally lively color as his sisters, but light brown. Katy had her arms crossed and Kristoff was leaning against the stair railing, both waiting on Anna, who completely forgot it was the first day of school.

"Hey, Sleeping Beauty! Finally decided to wake up, huh?" Katy greeted.

"I kinda had no other choice with two dancing imps flailing around like tazed octopi armed with fluffy weapons of mass destruction…" Anna replied, still not quite awake yet. Katy and Kristoff burst out laughing and yells of protest from the living room told Anna that Sven and Olaf both heard her.

"You guys can eat here if you're hungry. School doesn't start for another hour and a half you know." Anna said as she walked past the two to the kitchen to get coffee, cinnamon rolls and bacon. Katy and Kristoff both followed Anna into the kitchen, grabbing paper plates, one roll each and four pieces of bacon. Anna got her coffee and her plate and sat down in front of her friends.

"So, how was your morning?" Anna asked and took a sip of her coffee.

"Not near as lively as yours apparently, although yesterday we heard the rumors." Kristoff said.

"You mean the one about Flynn getting his head stuck in the basketball goal last week?" Anna replied. Katy giggled as Kristoff opened his mouth to reply 'yes', but then realized that what Anna said was something completely different from what he thought, closed his mouth and nit his eyebrows.

"No, but you'll have to go into more detail about that after this." He looked around the room to make sure Sven and Olaf were both back in the living room watching cartoons then leaned in with Katy.

"Rumor has it there's a ghost of a girl in the third floor music room." Kristoff said.

"How'd you find this out?" Anna asked skeptically. Kristoff was notorious to pick up false information a lot, so Anna was weary.

"The music teacher, Mrs. Gerda actually; she said she was working in the music classroom next door working out the kinks for this year's lesson plans when she heard some creepy violin music from the music room."

"Okay, so she forgot to turn off the radio. What else is new?"

"Well, that's not the weird part. The weird part was when she looked in the music room, the music stopped and no one was inside. She checked the surveillance camera throughout the school, and no one but her and Mr. Kai the janitor was there, and he was nowhere near the music room that day, he was downstairs still finish cleaning up the cafeteria from last year's burrito and pudding food fight." Anna paused to think about it for a bit, trying to weed out any other possibilities of what this could be. It's not that she doesn't believe in ghosts. In fact, Anna, Katy and Kristoff were all stalwart believers in the paranormal.

"Did she say what time it happened?" Anna asked.

"Around three o'clock is what she told me." Katy spoke up.

"So around the end of the day pretty much?" Anna asked.

"Yeah, pretty much. You going to scout it out and take notes before we enter like usual?" Kristoff asked. Anna nodded, already starting to get excited. It's been a while since Anna, Katy, and Kristoff had a case like this. It was only the first day of their Junior year of high school and already they have something to occupy themselves with for the rest of the year.

"Alright, so what's this about Flynn getting his head stuck in a basketball goal?" Kristoff asked. Anna laughed and set her mug down.

"Well, apparently, he was practicing last week by himself at the gym. When he was finished and walking to the locker room, the hoop supposedly 'dropped onto him outta the blue'. It got stuck on him really good from the pictures his mother posted on Facebook. Here." Anna pulled up the pictures on her android smart phone and handed it to Kristoff and Katy. As they looked, they exchanged looks of pain, amusement, and lots of laughs.

"Wow, that's pretty bad!" Kristoff said once he calmed down.

"Does anyone know how it happened?" Katy asked, still giggling at it.

"Well, my vote says it was loosened when he was practicing and karma finally caught up to the douchbag." Anna said. They laughed some more and finished their food while talking about details as to what they would do with the Music Ghost Girl. Once they finished eating, Anna checked the time; 7:30.

"We should probably head out now before we're late." Katy said. They said good-bye to Anna's mother and siblings and loaded up into Kristoff's pick-up and drove off, singing whatever came onto the radio. They pulled into the school parking lot, unloaded and walked to the common room where they waited for the starting bell to ring. They sat at the table at the very back corner and they were, as usual, the only ones who sat there. They had been dubbed the 'Paranormal Geeks' in sixth grade, so not very many people talk to either of the three. Kristoff had a second breakfast as Katy sipped on a blue school slushy. The bell rang and the trio walked to their first class; English 2 with Mr. Weselton.


	2. Chapter 2

Anna sat by the windows, thinking about the ghost girl on the third floor, wondering if she was in the building right now. She glanced out the door and saw someone walk by. It was rather briskly, so the only thing she caught sight of was long white-blonde hair. She stared out the door a while, trying to figure out who it was when someone was calling her name.

"Miss Christine?" It was Mr. Weselton.

"Sir?" Anna addressed.

"Good, your head isn't totally delved into the spirit world just yet." A few snickers. "Can you tell me what Shakespeare meant by this line?" He asked, pointing to a phrase written on the chalk board. _Great, Shakespeare on the first day? This'll be a fun year…_ Anna thought to herself as she scanned the phrase.

After being utterly humiliated for not paying attention in English and showing up Mr. Weselton, Anna was already in a bad enough mood and starting to get anxious about the ghost girl upstairs. She was on the second level for her seventh period class, which happened to be Latin three, when she raised her hand.

"_Nonne balineum ago, magistra?_" Anna asked. It was a rule of Ms. Merida's to ask to use the restroom in Latin, seeing as how it was a Latin class.

"_Etiam_." She permitted.

"_Gratias tibi_." Anna thanked, stood up and walked out of the room, winking at Kristoff and Katy as she passed. Once she was out the door, she walked to the restroom, walked in and washed her hands, walking back out and, instead of turning right to go back to class, she turned left to the stairwell that lead up to the unused third floor. Once she was up, she could faintly hear the sound of violin music coming from down the hall.

"Bingo…" Anna muttered as she tip-toed down the hall to the music room, number 301. She pressed her ear against the door to make sure it was the music room it was coming from and when the music was slightly louder, she confirmed it and opened the door. The music, however, didn't stop like Kristoff said Mrs. Gerda claimed. Instead, it continued on in a solemn tone. It wasn't creepy in the least bit. Well, the music itself wasn't. The fact that she couldn't find its source kind of creeped out Anna. She walked in, closing the door gently as she walked around a bit. The tone of the violin was sadder than anything. It was slow and told a story that showed in Anna's head; a girl sitting on a white bench in the rain, wearing a satin blue dress waiting for someone to get her that would never come. It almost made Anna want to turn away, but curiosity had the best of her and she had to know what it was.

She turned to the window and her breath hitched; there, standing by the window looking out, was a tall lean girl with white-blonde hair braided loosely over her right shoulder wearing skinny jeans, a button up white polo shirt, and high top black convers. She was looking out over the ledge of the window with stunningly azure blue eyes that made Anna's heart race. Anna looked closer at her and saw that her skin was pale and fair, dotted only by faint freckles on her cheeks and neck and looked transparent like the rest of her. She looked down and saw that her feet weren't even touching the floor. Riley accidently bumped a bongo, making the ghost girl slightly jump and turn to look at the source of the noise and the violin music stopped.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to startle you!" Anna said as she repositioned herself in a more conducting manner to the girl. The ghost girl looked wide-eyed at Anna, shoulders nearly touching her ears and Anna could see the intensity of those stunning azure blue eyes staring at her. They weren't hostile, or even suspicious. Instead, they were full of curiosity, wonder, and something else Anna couldn't quite read. Anna caught her breath; she wasn't expecting the ghost girl to be so cute or even as young as she looked. She looked around Anna's age, maybe even younger.

"My name's Anna by the way. What's yours?" Anna asked, holding out a helpful hand. Even though she was a ghost, it was still polite to at least offer to shake. The girl didn't speak, but instead bent her head to the right, as though shy to speak, or still getting over her shock of being seen. _So cute!_ Anna thought. When she didn't reply, Anna moved her open hand to scratch her head and put it back at her side.

"So, you like the violin, huh? It's a beautiful instrument, isn't it?" Anna asked, trying to get the girl to at least talk a little. She lifted her head a little bit, looking slightly more comfortable now. _Bingo._ Anna opened her mouth to ask another question when another voice interrupted her.

"Anna! Athletics is starting! Coach Shang will be pissed at you again if you're late!" It was Kristoff. The ghost girl jumped and Anna turned to answer him back.

"Can't he wait five bloody minutes?!" Anna exclaimed.

"No! He actually needs you today!" Kristoff said from behind the door. Anna rolled her eyes and sighed, turning back to the girl.

"I'm sorry-" She started but stopped when she saw the girl wasn't there anymore. Anna glanced around but only saw a blue iPod with white headphones lying on the window seal. She picked it up and examined it. On the back was carved E.T.C.

"Etcetera..?" She mumbled. She put it in her pocked and rushed out of the room, back to Latin to grab her things, and ran to the athletic hall.

"So, did you find anything out?" Katy asked during a free-shooting drill in basketball, both donned in their grey sleeveless shirts and black basketball shorts, but Katy had her hair up in a ponytail while Anna's was in her standard twin braids.

"Well, no information, but I did see her." Anna replied, shooting a ball. _Swish_ into the basket.

"You saw it? And it's a she? How old, can you tell?" Katy asked.

"I'm assuming she's somewhere in-between Sophomore and Senior. Oh, and I also found an iPod. That might have been the source of the music Mrs. Gerda heard."

"Wow, an iPod can get that loud?"

"With the right headphones it can. There was something carved on the back. E.T.C. I think. At first I thought it was etcetera but after a little thinking, it might be initials instead. Do you know of anyone with those initials?" Anna asked as she swished another ball.

"Not any right off the bat. I mean, there's my Uncle Edgar Thomas Cullen, but he doesn't believe in technology." Katy said as she caught Anna's pass. Another _swish_.

"That, and I'm pretty sure your uncle isn't a little girl…" Anna said. Katy laughed.

"No, but… You know what? I'm not gonna say it." Katy said Anna chuckled. Katy was infamous for making sexual jokes, but she's been trying to cut down on it during school because every time she cracks one open, a coach had been there to hear it and punished her for it. She shot the ball, but it went too far right, hit the rim, and shot off towards the boundary line. Anna caught it just before it went over and caught a glimpse of white in the window that looked into the gym and saw the ghost girl watching them. Anna smiled and when the girl noticed, she slightly bowed her head to the right and bit her lip, shrugging her shoulders to her ears, showing she was shy. Anna couldn't help the blush that crept to her cheeks and her lips curled into a smile; this ghost girl was just too cute not to smile at. _Damn it! Why do you have to be a cute ghost?!_ When Gaston, a rather thick built boy, walked in front of the girl, she vanished when he passed her. Anna ran back to Katy, who was waiting with a confused look on her face.

"Were you smiling at Gaston?" She asked, shocked. Anna made a chocking sound and gagged.

"Only in his dreams! No, I was smiling at the ghost girl. You didn't see her?" Anna asked as Katy shot again.

"Nope, just you smiling, then blushing like a moron." Anna caught her rebound and Katy smiled at Ann. "You don't have a crush on this ghost girl, do you? Love at first sight?" Katy teased. Anna's cheeks returned to the lively pink and she threw the basketball at Katy.

Katy laughed at Anna's fit and was about to shoot again when the coach declared that it was the end of practice for the day. Anna and Katy showered and got dressed in about ten minutes because they had to meet Kristoff, who was waiting for them at the back doors to pick them up.

"So? Any information?" He asked. Riley filled him in and when she was finished, Katy put in that Anna had a crush on the ghost girl.

"No, I don't! Stop saying that! You're making me sound like a bad case of necrophilia! Besides, there's something different about this one that sets her apart from the others we studied and helped. She's… different…"Anna said.

"Different how?" Kristoff asked as they drove to Anna's house.

"I can't place my finger on it, but there's something about her that doesn't seem ghost like. Her… aura it different, to say in the least."

"Wait, what? Ghosts have different aura?" Kristoff asked.

"Well yeah. Everything does. All living things have an aura. It's like a feeling, not quite physical, but not emotional either. It's weird and hard to explain. All I can tell is that she's different."

"Uh huh. So, what's this about the iPod?" Kristoff asked. Anna explained the carving on the back of it and they tried to think of someone who fit the initials. After about ten minutes of guessing, they gave up as the pulled into Anna's driveway.

"I honestly can't think of anyone who has those initials who would have an iPod like that. This is starting to make no sense…" Katy said.

"What if they were a parent or something? Like, maybe whoever owned it went to the music room over summer vacation and accidently left it there?" Kristoff suggested.

"But then they'd be asking around for a missing iPod. You know how it is here when something goes missing, especially tech. I'd say this iPod belongs to that girl I saw in the music room and at the gym." Anna said.

"Wait, you saw her at the gym?" Kristoff asked. Before Anna could open her mouth to reply, Katy interjected.

"Yup, she saw her, smiled like the little dork she is and blushed like a moron! I wonder if the ghost girl has spunk!" Katy said, smiling slyly at Anna. Anna's face went red once more and she hit Katy.

"Would you stop suggesting such things?! I merely smiled to be polite then she..!" Anna stopped, remembering the face the girl made and she turned pink.

"Aha! So she _did_ do something suggestive! What'd she do, flash you?" Katy asked.

"No, she didn't! She just… kinda made a face that… caught me off guard. That's all. No flashing, no suggestive gestures, nothing else!" Anna explained. "Now that that's cleared up, can I please continue with this conversation?" Anna demanded. Katy snickered and Kristoff nodded for her to continue.

"Thank you. Now, as I was saying, the iPod more than likely belongs to that girl. It looks pretty new, so if we look at any obituaries from the date the iPod model was released, we should be able to find the girl, agreed?" Anna asked, looking at the two, glaring at Katy, daring her to continue.

"Yeah." Kristoff agreed.

"Let's go to the library to look for Anna's new dead girlfriend!" Before Anna could kick her in the shin, Katy jumped up and dashed to the front door. Anna sighed and rolled her eyes, standing as well as Kristoff.

"So, is she really that cute?" Kristoff asked Anna quietly. Anna's face went pink and she punched Kristoff in the arm. Kristoff laughed.

"I guess that's a yes then." He concluded.

"Just get in your stupid car and let's go!" Anna exclaimed, trying to save herself any more humiliation. As Kristoff stepped out the door, Anna called upstairs to her mom.

"We're going to the library to do some research! We'll be back before eight!"

"Alright, be careful you three! Love you all!" Her mother called back.

"Yeah, love you too." Anna called back and stepped outside to the car, got in, and they drove away to the library. Once they got there, they logged onto computers to check when the model of the iPod was released to the public. After a little looking, they found something useful.

"Alright, so the iPod Nano, 5th generation like this, was introduced in 2009. Well, it's a start date." Katy said.

"Alright, let's check out the obituaries by date then." Kristoff suggested. The girls nodded and they all got up and gathered all the newspapers from the library they could find and started their search. After about two hours of searching through not even half of them and coming up with nothing, they finally gave up.

"This is rather frustrating…" Katy said and yawned.

"You don't say?" Kristoff replied. Anna sighed.

"Well, I think we should go ahead and head home. We have a lot of work ahead of us if we want to figure out who this girl is, and if this is even her iPod." Anna said, her head on the table propped up on a bunch of books. The siblings nodded and they got up and put all the newspapers back, Anna checking out a few of the ones they haven't checked yet. Once they were finished, they walked back to the car and drove off to Anna's house, dropped her off and drove a couple blocks to their own house.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Aggravations

Anna walked through the front door and was instantly met with a pillow to the face.

"Pillow fight!" Sven's voice rang from the end of the hall. The pillow fell from Anna's face and to her feet. She sighed and picked it up.

"Are you finished with your homework?" Anna asked, walking down the hall to the living room where a large pillow fort was built.

"We don't have homework!" Olaf sang.

"Lucky you…" Anna mumbled, tossing the pillow into the fort for her siblings to play with.

"Oh, don't go into my room tonight, please." Anna said as she made her way to the door.

"More ghosts?" Sven asked.

"Yup, and I don't want you guys involved. Dangerous, you know. Anyway, night!" Anna called from the stairs.

"Night!" They called in unison. Anna walked to her room and closed the door once she was inside and flopped onto the bed after tossing her bag on her desk chair. She took out the iPod that was tucked into her pocket and examined it; E.T.C. _Who could that be? Are they missing or something?_ Anna groaned. _This is really annoying…_

She put the iPod on her night stand and grabbed her journal to write in about the day's findings, from hearing the rumor to seeing the ghost girl and the iPod to researching who had those initials. Once she was done, she changed to a pair of basketball shorts and a tank top and laid down under her fluffy comforter and quilt, thinking.

She was thinking about whom this girl was, how old she must be, if the iPod was really hers, and if this girl was really a ghost. When she was talking to the girl, she got a different vibe from her. Usually the spirits she felt were saddened, cold, livid, or angry. But this girl seemed calm, warm, and even shy, like she kept all of her traits even in death.

Anna started thinking about her own birth. According to her mother, she had died three times on the operating table before she was one year old. She supposedly was born without a heartbeat. After a few minutes, they got her breathing and her heart pumping. After a few weeks, they discovered that she had a hole in her heart that wasn't there when they saw her through the sonogram. That was for the second operation she died in. Somehow, however, she lived, but the doctors found an oddity in her brain that messed with her nerves. After another death on the operation table, she came back once more. Her mother nicknamed her Anima when she was younger, which Anna later found out meant 'soul' in Latin when she entered high school. Anna assumed it meant that she had a strong spirit. She chuckled to herself, turned over and went to sleep after turning off her lamp on her night stand.

* * *

That night, Anna had a strange dream. At first, she was sitting in the classroom with a thick packet of a test on the desk in front of her, but she was in a strait jacket, unable to move as an unfamiliar male teacher with dark brown hair and eyes looked at her telling 'Go on, Anna. Are you too dumb to pick up the pencil?'. Then, someone walked in, a girl with long white-blonde hair that Anna recognized as the ghost girl and she looked straight at Anna. Ana tried to call to her for help, but no words came out.

"Stay calm." She said. "It's not real, it's only a dream." Anna's body seemed to melt into the floor and she fell through, landing in a crowded city with no people and it was night time. The girl was standing in front of Anna and was about to speak once more, but her face melded into horror and a large black mass erupted from the building and grabbed Anna.

Anna bolted up in bed; her covers sprawled out all around the room. Her pillow was thrown across the room, blankets were everywhere but the bed and her hair was a mess. She was still shaking from the dream and her body ached so much, it felt like she really was grabbed by a black mass of somethings. She slowly got up, legs sore as though she just ran a marathon, and started cleaning up the room. Luckily her art supplies and tech were saved and untouched by the linen assault, which made her glad; that equipment was expensive.

She dressed in an outfit similar to the one she had yesterday; dark grey skinny jeans with holes on the thighs covered by the stringy things, a black sleeveless shirt with Evanescence (she was a fan) on it, and her shoes she had the day before. She looked at the iPod on her nightstand and at the journal she wrote in the night before, picking both up, putting the iPod in her pocket and the journal in her backpack. She shut off her alarm clock before it could sound and signal it was okay for her siblings to barge in and went downstairs with her messenger bag, passing her mother as she went.

"You're up early. Sleep well?" Her mother asked.

"Yeah, just had a weird dream is all. Are Sven and Olaf awake yet?" Anna asked.

"Not yet. I was going to take them to school today. More Ashley issues." Her mother replied with a sigh. Anna rolled her eyes; Ashley was a little girl in their grade that Olaf had a crush on and Ashley kissed him, Olaf denying it. Then, the next day, she kissed Sven as well, which really came as a shock to Olaf. Both Olaf and Sven refused to talk to her and Ashley started spreading rumors about the two. It sounded crazy to Anna until one day someone at her school asked her if Olaf had any STD's or if Sven was gay. It just so happened that a lot of the upperclassmen had younger siblings who went to the same school and they heard the rumors.

"Thought so. I'm going to wake them up." Anna said and went down the hall to her sibling's room. The door was closed and painted blue. Anna opened the door to find the two asleep in their bunk beds, Sven on top and Olaf on bottom. Their entire room was painted different shades blue to look like the sky with white blotches on the ceiling, looking like clouds. If Anna squinted, she could see the small white specks splattered on the ceiling as well; glow in the dark paint that was supposed to be stars. It was originally Anna's idea and the two took to it like paper and glue.

She picked up Sven's large red stuffed dragon and thumped her on the head with it and ducked.

"OLAF!" She screamed, dropping to the bottom bunk from the top, pillow in hand, and started bombarding him with it.

"Stop it! Stop! What did I do?!" He yelled, trying to shield himself the best he could while still half asleep.

"You hit me with Mushu! I told you to stop hitting me with her!" She screeched. Anna snickered and quietly but quickly left the room to go downstairs to see Kristoff and Katy talking with Anna's mother about the commotion upstairs. Seconds later, Sven came pelting into the kitchen and dove behind the couch in the living room across the hall. A moment later, Olaf came in with his Nerf guns, fully loaded and wild eyed.

"Where'd she go?" He demanded. They all pointed in different directions, but their mother spoke up.

"I think I saw her pelting outside. Said something about getting the secret weapon in the tree house." She said. Olaf's eyes grew wide with horror.

"Not before me!" He shouted and sprinted outside. Once the door slammed, Sven's laughter sounded from behind the couch and she quickly stood up and ran upstairs.

"He doesn't know I moved it under his bed!" She shouted, laughing maniacally. Once it got quiet again, Anna spoke.

"They have a secret weapon?" She asked, starting to get scared for her mornings.

"I just said something to get him outside. I never knew either. Oh well, I hope they don't make too much of a mess before school. Toast, anyone?" She asked. The three of them raised their hands and Anna's mother got to working on it while Kristoff, Katy and Anna sat down at the table.

"So, found out anything new?" Anna asked.

"Only the fact that this girl you described isn't in any obituaries we looked at, newspaper or online. This is starting to make no sense." Kristoff said, taking a sip of a glass of milk Anna's mother set on the table for him; he hated coffee.

"On an unrelated note, Mike Wazowski posted on Facebook yesterday afternoon that he had an OBE when he fell asleep in class, whatever that is." Katy said.

"An 'Order of the British Empire?" Kristoff asked.

"OBE, huh?" Anna asked, thinking.

"Wait, he doesn't mean an 'out-of-body-experience' does he?" Anna asked.

"Well, he said something about being able to look at James Sullivan's test paper sixth period, and he sits on the opposite side of the room of him. It sounds viable."

"What's an 'out-of-body-experience' if I may ask?" Kristoff inquired.

"It's basically like a sleep state, but your aware of your surroundings, can see yourself sleeping or others around your body. It's like a floaty sensation too." Anna explained. Kristoff thought on it. Anna smiled slowly.

"You're gonna ask him about it, aren't you?" Katy asked.

"Yup. James too. I have a sneaking suspicion about this case." Anna said.

"Wow, you guys should have your own T.V. show. It could be called Ghost Servants or something. You three can get a lot of money out of it!" Anna's mother said as she handed grilled toast with cheese on top to each of the three kids.

"Yeah, and get ridiculed for being schizophrenic psycho's chasing around apparitions all day every day." Anna replied, taking a bite of her toast.

"Not if you're being paid." Her mother said.

"Have you seen Ghost Adventures…?" Anna muttered. Kristoff and Katy snickered but Anna's mother either didn't seem to hear. That, or she ignored the comment altogether.

"Whelp, we got to get going now, mom. See you after school!" Anna said before they usually left, finishing up her toast and gesturing for Kristoff and Katy to follow as they finished theirs. Once they got into the car, they were on their way to school.

"Alright, I'm going to see if I can talk to Mike and James this morning to see what they know." Anna said.

"It might seem pretty weird to ask them about that out-right. What are you gonna say, 'Mike became a ghost in his sleep and crept up on you. How do you feel about this?' Doesn't sound creeperish at all." Katy said.

"No, but I can ask something a little less obvious to James. All I have to do is bring up OBE's to Mike and he'll crack like an egg. Simple enough." Anna explained.

"You always seem to have the best of ideas, don't you? And what happens when this fails?" Kristoff asked.

"Then I go up a level in weirdness, I'm already a level 80, aren't I? Won't change much of anything if you ask me." Anna said. Katy and Kristoff chuckled.

They had arrived at school forty-five minutes early and immediately spotted Mike walking to the front entrance.

"Hey, Mike! Can I talk to you a sec?" Anna asked, walking briskly over to the tall blonde.

"Yeah, what's up?" He asked. Anna pulled out her phone and showed him a screen shot of the post he made last afternoon.

"I wanna know more about this. I'm doing studies on OBE's and want to interview you if that's alright." Anna asked.

"Smooth, man. Real smooth." Katy muttered, impressed.

"What?" Mike asked.

"Nothing. Alright, so since you say you have experienced this, how did it feel to 'detach' from yourself?" Anna asked.

"Well, it felt kinda weird at first, 'ya know? Like I was falling off a cliff or something. When I opened my eyes, I was standing behind James and kinda… looked at his test… You won't mention that in any article, will you?" He asked nervously. Anna shook her head.

"Secret's safe with me! Now, do you think anyone noticed you while in this state?" She continued.

"Well, James kinda shivered, so I backed away. I accidentally bumped Jiminy's desk and he jumped a bit."

"Wait, it moved?" Anna asked.

"Well, it made a noise if that's what you're wondering. He looked around after that. I don't think anyone else noticed though." He finished. Anna thought a second.

"Alright. Thanks for the info!" She said and rushed off with Kristoff and Katy close behind. They entered the art room on the second floor and sat down.

"So James felt him behind her, and he bumped Jiminy's desk, making a noise. So it is possible for this girl to be able to turn the iPod on and off when someone enters the music room, and people can feel those in an OBE state when their close. This is interesting… very interesting…" Anna put together, thinking some more.

"But it doesn't help us. Isn't this girl dead? I mean, from what you said, she had the same see-through look as all the others we helped, right?" Kristoff asked.

"So far, from what I gather, we haven't found her yet in any of the obituaries. If we don't find her in the obituaries today after we go through them after school, I'm going to check the school's past enrollment documents after we check." Anna said.

"Wait, isn't that kinda illegal or something?" Katy put in nervously.

"Only if we get caught. Besides, if she really is dead, what can I do? Steal her identity? It would already be on record." Anna said.

"Oh no. You said 'we'. I don't like this illegal 'we' business. This can't yield good things for us…" Kristoff groaned.

"Oh, stop your whining! You know Vanellope von Schweetz, right? I can always ask her to make a distraction in the office long enough for me to place a flash drive in Mr. Kuzco's computer, download the files and get out, piece of cake. I would just need you guys to keep watch at the door to make sure he doesn't come back early, but this is only if we find out she's not really dead. Now, I'm going up to the music room to see if I can get any answers from her." Anna said, got up and started for the door.

"I think she means keep her girlfriend company…" Anna heard Katy mutter to Kristoff.

"I heard that, you nit." Anna replied as she walked out the door followed by snickers from the siblings. Anna walked up the stairs to the third floor and down the hall to the music room. She slowly opened the door and glanced around, making sure no one she didn't expect to be there was, sighed and walked in, closing it behind her. She took the iPod out of her pocket looked at the window. Sure enough, there she was, looking at Anna curiously with those wide intense azure blue eyes, her head cocked slightly sideways and lips parted. Anna suppressed a blush as she stepped forward with the iPod in hand.

"Sorry I took this; I just wanted to examine it for a bit." Anna said, placing it on a nearby desk. The ghost girl looked at Anna and nit her eyebrows in confusion.

"I, uh… How do I put this..? I guess you could say I'm kind of a ghost whisperer. I help ghosts, spirits, and those of the sorts find peace and move on. You see, I've heard a rumor about a ghost in this very room, and after confirming it, I've taken it upon myself to help you out." Anna explained and smiled. The girl nodded slowly in understanding, her eyes not leaving Anna's.

"If you don't mind, I'd like to ask you a few questions before classes start. Is that alright?" Anna asked. The girl paused, but nodded again.

"Alright! So, is that iPod there yours?" Anna started. The girl thought a moment and nodded.

"So the initials on the back are also yours then?" Another thoughtful nod.

"Do you have any memories other than the iPod and the initials?" This time it took more time for her to answer and this time it was a shake of 'no'.

"I see…" Anna said, thinking once more. Just then, the bell rang for first period to begin.

"Darn it. I was hoping to get a little bit more information… Oh well, I'll come back as soon as I can to talk to you some more if that's alright with you. I'd like to help you out, but I need some more information before I can. I have to go to English 2 or Mr. Weselton will yell at me. See you later then!" Anna said and turned to leave when a small soft voice spoke behind her.

"Elsa…" Anna turned, surprised. The girl looked concerned, almost scared and Anna felt a pane of sympathy.

"My name… my name is Elsa…" She said quietly, not able to look Anna in the eyes this time. She bit her lip and scrunched her shoulders to her ears and fiddled with her braid. Anna felt the corners pull up into a smile.

"Alright then. I'll see you as soon as I can, Elsa." Elsa looked up with a surprised expression on her face and stared into Anna's eyes and her smiling expression. Anna gave a wave and rushed out of the room and off to her English class with Mr. Weselton.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

**Monster in the Closet**

"Did 'ya find anything out from her yet?" Katy asked, lying across the couch with her head on the arm rest and feet stretched over Kristoff's lap. Anna sighed from the love seat she was crouched in before she answered.

"Only a name." She said.

"Oh? Care to elaborate?" Kristoff asked, his head perking up from the obituaries he was searching.

"Elsa is what she said. It kinda sounds familiar though…" Anna replied, trying to think. It was the first Friday of the school year and Katy, Kristoff and Anna were in Anna's living room looking over the obituaries they didn't get to yet, munching on pizza rolls and drinking milk. Sven and Olaf were outside playing Nerf war in the back yard in the tree house.

"Well that's a pretty name! Too bad she's-" Katy started but Anna stopped her.

"I don't think she's actually dead, Katy." Anna said. Kristoff inhaled milk and started coughing, sputtering milk everywhere and Katy dropped the pizza roll she had in her hand on her lap, mouth agape. Anna shifted, slightly uncomfortable at their appalled gazes.

"What do you mean she's 'not dead'? What else is she supposed to be?" Kristoff asked hoarsely.

"I've been thinking about it for a while now. A ghost, unless extremely powerful, cannot interact with the physical world. The rumor stated that the violin music would play until someone walked in, and it would stop, which would mean that she would have to physically touch the iPod, the source, and turn it off." She reasoned. "And while I was talking to her, she didn't seem all that powerful. In fact, it seemed as though she was hardly even there, so as a ghost, she wouldn't even be able to touch the iPod, much less be able to talk or even be visible to me. Remember what Mike said when we asked him about the OBE?" Anna said.

"He said that he bumped into Jiminy's desk after he saw James shiver, right?" Katy said slowly. Anna nodded.

"Which would mean it would be entirely possible for Elsa to be in a prolonged OBE, and not in the obituaries, which would also explain why we couldn't find her in them sooner." Anna said.

"But then… wait a minute…" Kristoff said, shaking his head. Anna and Katy turned to face him.

"Don't OBE's only last until you, like, wake up or something? How can she be in an OBE? You have to wake up sometime." He brought up. Anna pondered the information then shook her hand up and down as she thought of a possible reason.

"She could be out-cold or in a coma! That usually invokes an OBE in several patients!" Anna said.

"Then we just have to wake her up!" Katy exclaimed, sitting up and plopping a pizza roll in her mouth.

"Yeah, but we have one last problem." Kristoff said. Anna and Katy looked over to him once more.

"What is it now, Mr. Grouch?" Katy said, rolling her eyes.

"We need to know where her body is before we can do that, and frankly, unless you know which Elsa this girl is, we'll be looking in every hospital in town, and do you know how many are in Arendelle?" Kristoff said.

"Um… a few?" Katy offered.

"Sixteen, at least. That'll take us forever, especially since none of us are family or friends of this girl that anyone knows of." Kristoff informed, crossing his arms. The three stayed quiet as the information sank in.

"I can talk to her." Anna said slowly. Katy and Kristoff glanced at her. "I can… I might be able to ask her if she knows if she is still alive and where she is."

"That's kind of a morbid question to bring up. This might be why you can't get a date." Katy said. Anna pushed her off the couch, Katy giggling all the way down and landing with a thump.

"We'll just have to visit this Elsa girl with you next time you ditch Latin. I have a free period after Latin and I'm sure Katy can make up an excuse to leave." Kristoff said.

"Sounds like a plan! I finally get to meet this Elsa chick Anna keeps flustering over!" Anna kicked her in the shin. "Ow!"

* * *

It was a wonderful Friday evening and school was out, but Elsa was all alone in the third floor music room, listening to the iPod the girl named Anna had brought back to her after 'examining' it. She smiled faintly at the thought of her. She didn't quite know why, but Elsa wasn't afraid of her like she was everyone else. While everyone else would go into that room on a dare and make a lot of noise and just be unpleasant altogether, Anna was different. Elsa didn't want to admit it, but she had been watching the redhead all that week since she entered the building. Something about her seemed familiar, but Elsa couldn't put a finger on it. She glanced outside longingly, knowing very well that this weekend would be a long one.

She had no other memories other than her name, the fact she owned that iPod, and that she woke up in that music room a couple months ago to find that no one would even look at her. No one except a strange boy who only came by to make her feel worse than she already did. She could hear footsteps echoing down the hall and pricked her ears, but didn't look. Then, a feeling of dread fell over her and she knew who it was; Hans. She turned the music off and hid away in the instrument closet, trying to get away from what he would say next.

The music room door opened and quietly shut and footsteps softly walked into the room and stopped. Elsa didn't dare emerge from her hiding spot, scared of being spotted by the strange boy who could see her. She heard a light chuckle.

"Elsa, I know you're here. Why don't you play some of that music again?" His deep silky voice came. She shuddered at his voice and tucked herself further into the corner of the closet. When she didn't comply, he chuckled again.

"Oh, come now, sweet Elsa. Are you so weak now that you can't even touch that silly little iPod? What are you hiding for?" He said and Elsa could hear his footsteps growing closer to her hiding spot. She tucked her knees to her chest and buried her head between her knees, willing him to go away. The footsteps stopped and she heard a sigh.

"Elsa, I know of that girl who has been visiting you lately." Elsa's breath hitched and her eyes grew wide, her heart beat increasing rapidly. "Do you really think she's actually coming to see you willingly? Ha, I bet it's just a silly little bet, just like everyone else." The footsteps grew even closer to the closet.

"Oh Elsa… If only there were someone out there who loved you." He sneered. Elsa's heart sank further than her stomach and she felt tears well up in her eyes, but refused to make a sound. The music room door opened again and another voice spoke up.

"Hans, what are you doing in here? School is out, son, go home." It was Mr. Kuzco the principle.

"Yes sir, I was just getting my sisters iPod. She left it here when she was studying." He said. Only the sound of Kuzco's grunt and Hans' footsteps leaving and the door shutting once more gave Elsa her solitary silence she liked. She stayed in that closet, for how long, she didn't know. She knew what he said was right. She didn't know how, but she knew. After what seemed like hours, she finally stood up, shook herself off, and cautiously walked out, glancing around before leaving her hiding spot completely. She walked over to her window and peered out.

It was already dark out and the moon was casting an eerie but calming glow into the room. Elsa had never tried before, but she decided she would take a walk away from the school. She had no idea how she was able to touch solid objects and be able to go through them, but it made things all the easier for her. She walked through the window and floated to the ground. _So far so good…_

She took one step towards the gates. Then another, and another. Soon, she was past the gates of the school and walking down the road, lights of the passing cars only a haze as she allowed her feet to guide her way. Buildings loomed in the dark moon-lit town and she passed several people, both sickly drunk and extremely sober, as she found her way around them without disturbing them. She didn't have a clue as to where it was she was going, but she trusted her instinct, if that what this feeling was that is. Something in the pit of her stomach started to flutter the closer to a specific building she got to. She looked up to it and saw the words 'Arendelle Trust Hospital' in large bold red-lit lights at the top of a building at least twelve stories tall.

She soon found herself walking through (_Literally)_ the front door and down the halls to the emergency stairwell. _Where am I going? What's so special here that I don't know about? Well, I don't know a lot of things, so that might just be it…_ She shook her head as she continued her ascent until she reached the tenth floor, walked through the door once more (_there is something seriously cool about that_) and found herself in the ER. Doctors rushed around, papers and clipboards in hand as they busheled around, going seemingly nowhere. She didn't pause to look at them individually, but rather let her feet continue to be her trusting guide and led herself down to an empty hall to a lone door. There was something of a feeling of dread wafting in thick waves from the other side of the door.

She looked at a plaque screwed into the wall next to the door and saw a name; Elsa T. Catherine. Her eyes widened and it felt as though her heart had stopped; she was right there, right in front of the door to her waking up from this hellish nightmare. All she needed to do was open the door and… _And what? Phase through my body? How exactly does that work? Am I supposed to… just… wake myself up..?_ Elsa didn't know, but she did know one thing and that was she was one step closer to ending her horrendous nightmare.

She slowly raised her hand to push it through the door, but when her palm met with the solidness of the barrier, it stopped. Her heart raced and she pushed a little bit harder, this time with both hands. She started to panic and tried to throw herself at it in futile attempts to get through. She wanted desperately to just wake up and get on with her life. But then, what life does she have? Would she remember everything after going back to her own body, the one place that had all of her memories? _ Do I even _want_ to remember anything?_

She reared back and threw herself once more at the door, but something came out to meet her; something huge, wispy and black, smelling rather closely to death. It had come out and smacked her aside like a fly, slamming her into the wall cattycorner of the door. She shook her head and looked up, her heart almost coming to a complete stop (_If I have one that is_) when she watched as the black mass slowly took form. Fear was the only way she could explain how… whatever this thing was, looked. It had multiple heads, closely resembling mannequin heads. The one in the center had a split down its face which wore a faint smile as it extended it strange black snake-like neck so its face was inches from Elsa's. She hardly noticed that the thing closely resembled a spider, it's legs a mash-up of mannequin legs and arms, all bent in grotesque angles that made Elsa want to run for her life.

What's worse, is that the whiteness of the plastic looking shell of a skin had red and black stains all over it and Elsa could only think of one thing they might be; blood. The split in the main-looking head slowly shifted, and then suddenly opened faster than a child's eyes on Christmas morning, revealing rows and rows of teeth in a bloodstained mouth. Something came out of the mouth that Elsa quickly recognized as a _second_ mouth and two claw-looking hands on either side of it, also complete with several rows of bloodstained teeth.

The head reared back and Elsa knew for a fact that it was aiming to kill. Before it could snap it's ugly head forward in a fatal death blow, Elsa leaned back against the wall behind her and phased through it, got up, and sprinted/flew as fast as her ghostly body would allow, phased through the opposite wall and found herself outside the tenth floor wall, but refused to stop. She didn't stop running and refused to look back until she reached the music room closet corner she had hid away when Hans came earlier that day; that was her shelter, her safe house when things got hairy. She was shaking so much she was rattling the tambourine racks she had squeezed herself between. This time, Elsa had refused to leave the safety of that closet until early morning a few days later when she had recognized Anna's voice calling to her, coaxing her out of wherever she was hiding.

* * *

**END CHAPTER**

**Sorry about my silence guys! I was trying to find out how I was supposed to put a description at the bottom and I guess I found it! This is my first time ever using but I have been reading some wonderful stories up here, so I decided 'Why not post one of my own?' and so I have! Anyway, now a little bit about this chapter! If you want to know what the fuck that thing is that hit Elsa away from the door, go to Google and look up 'Mannequin Spider'. I've been watching a lot of Silent Hill, so I decided to base the creature off of it. You might be seeing a lot of other Silent Hill references too :D **

**Anyway, if you guys have any questions or concerns about this fic, please feel free to ask away! Also, reviews are very much appreciated! This story might have maybe 30 something chapters and maybe even another story that goes with it, depending on where I want this to go. Who knows with me, right? Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this! There shall be more creepy things and fluff in the future! **

_**I don't own Frozen or any Disney characters**_


	5. Chapter 5

"Elsa, I know you're here. It's alright, you can come out. I brought my two, er, assistances with me. They wanted to meet you." Anna said, inching her way into the silent music room. She had noticed that when she was walking with Katy and Kristoff, there was no music playing and she started to worry. Now that Elsa was nowhere to be seen, she was on the verge of panic mode Anna. She could faintly feel the presence of Elsa, but it felt weaker than before.

"Elsa, it's okay." Anna said softly.

"Maybe she took a walk…" Katy offered.

"Or maybe she's afraid of us…" Kristoff reasoned. Anna hung her head and Katy and Kristoff turned to leave, but then Anna saw her, slowly walking out of the instrument closet. Anna grabbed Katy and Kristoff's sleeves and turned them around. Katy's mouth hung agape and her eyes shot open to the size of dinner plates. Meanwhile, Kristoff only let out an approved 'Hm', but his eyes betrayed him, showing shock. Elsa couldn't look any of them in the eye and kept them down, her shoulders scrunched up, and her arms crossed over her torso, biting her lip. Anna smiled, but then realized that her usual look of awkward shyness was not this; she was troubled, scared, or nervous about something. Anna's smiled dissolved and she took a step closer towards Elsa, but she took a step back.

"Elsa, what's wrong? Did something happen?" Anna asked softly, advancing another step. Elsa didn't step back, but looked even further away from Anna.

"Elsa, we can't help you if you don't tell us what's wrong. Did someone come in here? Did they do something?" Anna asked and remembered the lack of music. "Did they take something?" Elsa's eyes flashed upward for a brief second, directly at Anna, then back down again. She turned to return to the closet, but stopped abruptly when Anna's next words took her by surprise.

"I know you're not actually dead!" She said. Elsa turned to face her, shock etched into her ghostly transparent face and her lips parted ever-so-slightly.

"You… you're not really dead. Did you know that? We can help you, er, 'wake up' so to speak." Anna continued, taking another step closer.

"How..?" Elsa finally spoke, turning her floating body around to fully face Anna, her face was stoic and expressionless, but her eyes held so much pain.

"Er… I… I don't quite know the details on that part just yet, but we can help you, Elsa! _I_ can help you!" She said. Elsa's faint heartbeat started to pick up, then she remembered the terrible night she took a walk and shook her head.

"No…" She whispered.

"What? Elsa, I-"

"You can't help me… No one can…" She said glumly, turned and whisked herself away back into the closet. Anna hung her head in defeat, then it shot up again.

"Yes I can. I know I can. If you doubt me, next you know you'll be up and walking around where everyone can see you! You'll get your memories back, you'll get to walk around freely, and best of all, you'll get to make _friends_! Just you wait and see, Elsa! We _will_ help you!" Anna said. Katy and Kristoff exchanged confused glances. Anna took out a small green device with red headphones and turned it on full blast so as to mimic the volume of the music she usually played. It was also violin music. Anna could sense from the closet that Elsa had cheered up, at least ever so slightly, but it was still noticeable. Anna led Katy and Kristoff out of the music room and to the athletic hall where Katy and Anna had basketball practice, Kristoff walking off to the library to finish up one of his homework assignments.

Anna and Katy got dressed in their practice uniforms, expecting a day similar to their first practice, but Coach Shang had other ideas. He pushed the team through their star drill, three-man weave, five-man weave, wagon wheel passing, and three on two for the first half of practice, all without a water break. By the end of practice, the entire team was out of breath and sweaty beyond reason.

"Alright, good job girls! Remember, we have our first game against the Agrabah Gypsies Thursday afternoon, Varsity and JV only." Coach Shang informed as the girls grouped around him. The freshmen groaned, not wanting to miss the first game of the season. "We'll be busing you girls there right after school, so make sure you see me to get your uniforms before then, and preferably before Thursday morning." He glanced at Alice, a short blonde sophomore on the JV team who was notorious for her lateness in anything possible. She smiled and glanced away as though he never mentioned her in the first place. A few other girls snickered and Coach Shang dismissed the girls to the showers for the end of the day.

"By the way, after school practices start next week!" He called after them. Everyone groaned in protest but Anna. It gave her an idea that she could use it to her advantage. She and Katy showered as the girls in the locker room whined about afterschool practice and started their usual gossip. Anna and Katy escaped without being pulled into one of their rumor circles and fled to Kristoff, who was still sitting in the library.

"Hey! We lived!" Katy said. "You know, with how much hay you can bale and chunk at Grandpa Pabbie's place, I'm surprised you're not in football this year."

"I would be, but with how often we have to get pulled away from school with this one case it would interfere with it. I'm just surprised our 'fearless leader' Feisty Pants over here is still in a sport with that in mind." He regarded Anna. She scoffed at him indigently.

"As if! Not only is the paranormal persuade my reason to breath, basketball is what keeps my heart beating!" She said and stuck her nose in the air play

fully.

"Literally with how practice went today." Katy said.

"Oh? Is he finally getting you girls in shape?" Kristoff retorted.

"Circles a shape…" Anna mumbled, jiggling her flat toned belly.

"'Circle' my ass, you're a fuckin' square!" Katy exclaimed.

"More like a stud if you ask me…" Kristoff put in quietly. Anna groaned in protest.

"Good thing we didn't ask you then!" She retorted. "Now, are we going to visit Elsa, or are we going to stand here all day?" Kristoff and Katy both looked up at her, confused.

"Um. I thought we did that not too long ago and she kinda slammed the door in our face. Metaphorically speaking." Kristoff said.

"Yes, but there's more I need to know from her. Something was obviously bothering her, other than the whole, you know, OBE ordeal. I have a feeling someone went into her room, said some awful things, and took her iPod, and I'm going to find out whom!" Anna said and took off towards the stairs that led to the third floor landing, Kristoff right on her heals and Katy trailing behind them.

"If you have this much energy, why can't you use it in practice?!" She panted on the second landing.

"Why use all my energy for a practice when I can unleash it in an actual game?" Anna returned as she turned a corner to the hall that led to the music room, but nearly crashed into someone. Kristoff stopped dead in his tracks and Katy, slowly and hardly able to take another step, stumbled behind him and put her hand on his shoulder for support. Anna felt a horrible wave of cold dread and depression as she looked up to the face of the person she nearly bowled over and twisted her face to the most expressionless one she could muster, trying to hide the fear and depression that threatened to creep up her throat.

"Hans." She greeted tartly. Hans smiled down at her. He was a senior, but acted like he had already graduated and bought the school and everyone in it. She saw him tuck something into his pocket as he answered her back coolly.

"Anna." He glanced over at Kristoff and Katy. "Katy, Kristoff." He greeted.

"Douchbag." Katy greeted sourly.

"Aw, don't be like that. Still holding that silly little grudge after all these years, are we?" He asked innocently. Heat of anger welled up in Anna and she took a threatening step towards Hans, fists clenched so tightly they turned her knuckles white.

"What do you want, Hans? Why are you up here?" She demanded. Hans chuckled lightly and stepped around her until he was beside her, facing the stairwell.

"The same reason you're here, I suppose. As to what I want? Absolutely nothing. However," He said and leaned in until he was inches from her ear.

"If I were a ghost in solitude, I would want to be left well enough alone without meddlesome children sticking their noses where they don't belong…" He whispered threateningly so only Anna could hear. Her skin turned from boiling hot rage into prickling ice cold fear. _He knew about Elsa? How?_ Rage slowly reared its head once more.

"What did you do?!" Anna exclaimed, making Kristoff and Katy both jump, but Hans only chuckled lightly, walking away. When he was at the stairwell, he turned his head to look at them and Anna could have sworn that his usual green eyes had flashed an evil blood red before disappearing down the stairs, the hallow laugh echoing as he went.

"Well that was a little on the boarder of creepy and fuckin' scary…" Katy mumbled after they heard him leave. Anna turned around and quickly made her way to the music room door, no music playing once more. Anna opened the door and once again found no one inside.

"Elsa? Elsa, please answer me!" Anna exclaimed, walking around the room. She heard something shift in the instrument closet and walked briskly to it, and opened it gently to find Elsa sitting between two tambourine racks, her knees tucked to her chest and her head buried between her knees and her chest, her arms wrapped tightly around her legs. Anna looked to Kristoff and Katy, who both exchanged worried glances before walking further into the room to stand in the doorway of the closet as Anna slowly walked toward the nearly invisible figure that was Elsa. Anna knelt in front of her.

"Elsa, did Hans come in here?" Anna asked softly, leaning in to hear any possible muffled answers. Nothing came.

"Is he the one who's making you so upset?" She tried once more. If it was possible, Elsa tightened herself into an even more compact ball, giving Anna the answer she needed. Anna didn't know if it would work, but she slowly reached a shaky hand out towards the distressed blonde and, to her amazement, touched her head. She couldn't feel what her hair felt like, nor if she was cold or hot or anything really. It was as though touching solid air or some sort of invisible barrier. Elsa flinched slightly at the touch, but didn't move. That is, until she started shaking uncontrollably.

"Hey, hey it's alright. He's gone now, he won't be able to hurt you." Anna cooed softly. Anna knew for a fact that if Elsa was in a physical body, she would be leaking snot, large tears, and uncontrollable hic-ups. The only thing that Elsa did that let Anna know she was crying was the shaking of her shoulders, as not a sound, nor tear, nor a drop of snot escaped her. Anna leaned in closer to Elsa and wrapped her in a hug, Elsa allowing Anna to move her into her would-be warm embrace. Elsa's head was tucked in the space between Anna's jawline and shoulder and she was now sitting sideways so Anna could bring her closer to comfort. One of Anna's arms were wrapped around Elsa's shoulders and her other was wrapped around the small of Elsa's back. Anna couldn't help but smile at the fact that Elsa hadn't decided to run (_or float_) off, or push Anna away.

"You're not tied here, are you? You can leave, right?" Anna asked softly. She felt Elsa nod her head slowly and give a silent sniffle. Anna craned her head the best she could without disrupting Elsa toward Kristoff and Katy who were both standing there, awkwardly watching. Well, Kristoff was more awkward than Katy, who was staring at the pair wide-eyed as though Anna had given a kiss to Elsa instead of a comforting hug. Katy mouthed the word 'girlfriend' and Anna resisted the urge to flip her the bird, and instead settling with a much defined eye-roll. Anna looked down at Elsa and noticed that her shaking had gone down considerably.

"You can stay with me if you like. Until you wake up that is." Anna suggested. Elsa had stopped shaking altogether and looked up at Anna, bright azure blue eyes as wide as Katy's had gotten earlier. _So. Much. CUTNESS!_

"R-really…?" Elsa asked softly. Anna smiled in response, which earned a wide smile to spread like wild fire over Elsa's face; it was the first time Anna had actually seen Elsa smile a real, genuine smile from happiness. _Okay, forget cute. That's _fucking_adorable! No, that's not it either… It's… delightful? Precious? Charming? Attractive…?_ Anna blushed at the pure delight written all over Elsa's face, but not near as much as she did when Elsa actually _hugged her back!_ Anna was sure that her face was now a deep cherry red and was also sure, by the sound of giggling behind her, that she was blushing hard enough for Katy and Kristoff to see.

"Right! We should probably get going before Mr. Kuzco or the janitor show up and give us all detention. Well, maybe not you, Elsa, because you're kinda, and we're not, but it would still be boring and-"

"Anna? You're rambling again." Kristoff informed. Anna laughed nervously as she stood up and attempted to help up Elsa, but she merely floated to her feet and smiled down at Anna. _Wait, down? Fuck, she's taller than me?! What the actual hell?!_ Elsa was a good three inches taller than Anna and was nearly as tall as Kristoff.

"Okay, this just isn't fair." Anna said. Elsa cocked her head in confusion. "You're all taller than I am! Why?! Why must I be born with this 'little' curse?!" Elsa looked to Kristoff and Katy, confused and unsure of what to do, but Katy and Kristoff only burst into a laughing fit.

"It's only a 'small' problem, Anna!" Kristoff teased.

"It's nothing too 'tall' to mention!" Katy gasped.

"You don't have to get 'short' with us you know!" Kristoff and Katy were now gasping for breath as Anna's face reddened. At that point, even Elsa had taken up a quiet giggle, now getting why Anna was upset. Anna's face turned even redder when she saw Elsa laughing with them.

"Wow! You haven't even exchanged any words and you've already corrupted her!" Anna exclaimed at Katy and Kristoff.

"Mark that in the books! I think that's a new broken record!" Katy said, still laughing with Kristoff. At that point, the music room door opened and Mr. Kuzco was standing there with a bewildered look on his face.

"I swear, you kids have such a weird obsession with this room! This doesn't have anything to do with that ridiculous ghost rumor, does it? You kids are the second ones I've seen in here! Well, second, third and fourth. Whatever. Just go home you lot!" He said. Elsa had hidden behind Anna, not like it made much of a difference because Mr. Kuzco couldn't see her to begin with, but his sudden entrance had startled her into hiding. The four of them walked out of the open door Mr. Kuzco held for them and didn't speak until they got into Kristoff's truck and were driving to Anna's house.

"I'm sorry…" Elsa murmured from the backseat where she sat with Anna.

"Why for?" Anna asked.

"Your music player was taken…" Elsa said.

"Oh that silly thing? I have tons of better things than that! I gave it to you because it sounded rather lonely in there without any music playing. I thought you might like it."

"I did." She said. Anna glanced at Elsa and, though she wasn't looking at Anna, she could tell that Elsa was smiling. Anna grinned as well and continued to look ahead as she spoke.

"Besides. I have tons of other music at my house that we could listen to! We could also watch a few movies if you like! It'd be like a long sleepover, you know?" Anna said.

"Yeah, just don't sleep in the same bed if you value your personal space. She's a cuddler." Katy said.

"Just because I cuddle in my sleep doesn't mean I have no respect for others personal space!" Anna exclaimed and huffed.

"That's fine. I can't sleep." Elsa said.

"Oh. That… sucks… Aren't you, you know, tired?" Anna asked. Elsa shook her head.

"Not really. It's like being in a very real dream state. I don't get hungry, I don't get tired, and I don't have other basic human needs. It's like I'm here and I'm not." She explained.

"I guess that could be handy if you were really devoted to doing something…" Anna reasoned.

"Like you and your basketball?" Kristoff teased.

"Why yes, sir 'I'm-too-scared-to-play-football'! I at least stay physical!" Anna retorted. Katy snickered and Anna suddenly feared what she might say not that there were no coaches around to punish her for whatever may exit her mouth.

"Oh? I wonder how you've been faring over the summer with no work outs. You've been doing something kinky to stay all toned and 'in shape', haven't you?" She finally said. Anna didn't know why, but she decided to just go with it. After all, the only way to beat someone at their own game is to join them.

"Oh yeah, you would know, you were there the whole time." Anna replied. Even in the rear-view mirror Anna could see Katy's face turn a violent shade of red and she was silent the whole way to Anna's house. They finally parked in her driveway and walked into her house, and Anna was met with yet another pillow to the face.

* * *

**End Chapter**

**I thoroughly enjoy writing an ass of a character ^^ Also, yes, Hans did indeed take the iPod with Elsa's initials on it. He also took Anna's MP3 Player she gave to Elsa for her to listen to. That thieving bastard. Oh wait, I wrote him like that XD** **Also a heads up, I might just be having too much fun with making Hans such an ass. I never liked him in the movie even when he was first introduced, so I'm milking it for all it's worth XD Also, short jokes. Lots and lots of them are in Anna's future. Trust me, I've heard every one of those I wrote up there, and there are more to come. I'm glad for the sudden spike of favorites and followers! It makes me happy that people actually take time out of their busy lives and read and even enjoy something I wrote ;w;**

**You people are too lovely for me!~ **


	6. Chapter 6

The pillow had fallen from Anna's face, which was now trying to suppress anger.

"Ann's home! Ann's home!" Sven and Olaf came running in, but immediately stopped in the hall, both staring at Elsa who was now floating inches above the ground behind Anna. Olaf's eyes widened as well as his mouth and he jumped up and down in excitement.

"Um… Mind telling me what's going on?" Kristoff whispered in Anna's ear.

"Since their young, they can also see ghosts and apparitions and of the sort. So yeah, they can see you, Elsa. Congrats, though I don't think that'll be a lot of fun for you. Their hyperactive monkeys." Anna said.

"Hi! I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs!" Olaf said, waving wildly.

"I'm Sven and I love carrots!" She darted her gaze to Kristoff. "You haven't brought me any carrot sticks in forever, Krisy! Where's my carrots?!" She demanded. Kristoff looked panicked at first, then smiled and brought out a thick carrot, handing it to her. She smiled happily and started munching.

"You're really pretty!" Olaf said and pointed to Elsa. Elsa blushed slightly and smiled.

"It's impolite to point, Olaf, you know that! Now say you're sorry!" Anna got on to him.

"It's fine! I-I think it's kind of cute, honestly…" Elsa said, waving it away and smiling.

"It's still impolite to point… Hey, Olaf, Sven. Is mom home yet?" Anna asked.

"Nope, she's still at work!" Sven said.

"Said you needed to cook dinner though." Olaf chided. Anna groaned and turned to Katy and Kristoff. "Do you guys wanna stay for dinner? It'll more than likely just be macaroni and cheese with tuna mixed in or something."

"Nah, Grand Pabbie has some cleaning he wants us to do for some get-together with the family." Kristoff said.

"Oh crap, I forgot about that. Bulda and Cliff are coming too, aren't they?" Katy asked.

"Yup. It'll be a full house this weekend." Kristoff said. Anna giggled. Their family was a big one and was more than often not called the Troll Family, mainly because of how tall and bulky they all were, but Anna was sure it also had to do with the way they acted. Not sloppy in the least bit, but rather hyper and _very_ sociable and extroverted people. Anna giggled.

"Too bad I won't be able to then!" She said.

"What?! Why not?!" Katy exclaimed with pleading eyes.

"I have…" She glanced towards Elsa, who was currently being drug off to the living room by Sven and Olaf, getting her ear talked off. "Plans." She finished. Katy glanced towards the trio heading to the living room and raised an eyebrow and a sly smile snuck its way to her mouth, pointing towards Anna.

"Say anything and you're gonna be tasting pillow within the next point five seconds." Anna threatened, her cheeks slowly lighting up to a lovely shade of pink.

"I have no idea as to what you are referring to, Gingersnap!" Katy said and twirled around to walk to the front door. Kristoff leaned in towards Anna.

"Take care of your new guest, Anna. I'm getting a sneaking feeling that things are just going to get worse from here on out until this is solved." Anna nodded seriously as Kristoff stood up and smiled. "Just make sure that pretty girl of yours is nice and comfortable while she's here!" He teased. Anna kicked him in his calves and he chuckled as he stumbled towards Katy, who had opened the door and was now watching the two with interest in her eyes green eyes.

"Just go and clean your house!" Anna demanded, flustered. Kristoff and Katy both left, snickering as the door closed. Once she was sure she heard the motor of Kristoff's truck, Anna sighed.

"Honestly, what am I going to do with those two?" She whispered to herself as she walked to the living room where Olaf and Sven were sitting on either side of Elsa, talking about random things, but Anna heard her name almost at once.

"And then Anna came right after Sven called her name during softball practice with her bat still in hand and threatened to beat the guy who was bullying us!" Olaf finished just as Anna came into the room. "Oh, hi Anna!" Olaf and Sven both waved and Elsa gave a small smile and glanced away.

"Still telling that old story? I was in, what, 7th grade when that happened? What you should be telling her is what happened a couple mornings ago when Sven bombarded you with her pillow." Anna said and Elsa glanced back towards the trio with interest. Olaf's face went hot and Sven giggled with joy.

"I'll tell her, I'll tell her!" Sven exclaimed, practically jumping up and down with glee. "So, I was asleep on the top bunk of our bed and Olaf was on the bottom, but then he woke up and grabbed Mushu, my dragon plush and hit me with her!" Elsa gasped and Sven nodded, wide eyed as though she was telling her something along the lines of Anna coming to the rescue during a house robbery. "But then, I grabbed my biggest pillow, jumped down on Olaf and started beating him with it while he was pretending to be asleep!"

"Was not! I so didn't hit you with your dumb lizard!" Olaf exclaimed.

"Yuh-huh!" Sven argued.

"Nuh-huh!" Olaf countered.

"Yuh-huh!"

"Nuh-huh!" it went back and forth several times before Olaf picked up a stray couch pillow and his Sven in the face with it, and Sven countered by grabbing a stray Nerf gun Olaf left around and shot him with it. Olaf bolted up and sprinted to the kitchen with Sven hot on his heels.

"Time to go before we get involved." Anna whispered to Elsa, grabbed her arm and quickly fled up the stairs, narrowly dodging a Nerf foam dart as the shot hardly missed Olaf as he streamed out of the kitchen, a Nerf gun similar to the one in Sven's hands. Anna and Elsa bolted up to Anna's room and closed the door, Anna panting and Elsa floated just inside the door, staring around at all the posters on Anna's walls. Anna turned around to address the blond, but stopped when she saw her looking around the room with her mouth slightly ajar. Anna could hardly help the tug at the corners of her lips as she watched. Elsa was intrigued and Anna could tell. However, she never knew that Elsa had never seen so many posters of so many bands and games as well as paintings and sketches Anna had done that she decided to hang on display. Elsa turned to look at Anna, amazement still written on her face until she saw the redhead staring at her with her deep-sea green-blue colored eyes with an expression Elsa couldn't read.

She also noticed that she was standing rather close to the redhead, but didn't move, her ghostly body had gone rigid with realization of the girl in front of her and her staring. Elsa could see her face clearly now; soft rounded edges, a delicate nose which reminded Elsa of a pixie, and the freckles. She saw how they covered the redhead's face, her forehead, and the now slightly reddened cheeks, down her neck, and possibly even past her shoulders. If Elsa was in her physical body, her face would have lit up, catching herself staring at her host who was now staring back.

Anna quickly noticed the awkwardness of the situation and walked further into the room, kicking at her old pajama's lying next to the closet.

"S-sorry for the mess. I wasn't planning on a guest today." Anna said and laughed nervously to herself. Elsa bowed her head as though she forced the redhead into taking her in.

"No, no, no! It's not your fault; I was just unprepared and didn't get to clean properly before I brought you!" Anna quickly said, flailing her hands around, trying to apologize. Elsa glanced back up, but only slightly and Anna stopped flailing like a cat thrown into a pool. They were once again standing in an awkward silence watching each other. Anna finally spoke after a couple seconds.

"Well, this is awkward. Not 'You're awkward', it's just that we're, I'm awkward, you're really gorgeous… uh…" Anna nearly choked and suddenly wanted to bolt from the room. Elsa's ghostly pale face had suddenly gained some more color that Anna was sure was red, but it wouldn't compare to how red Anna's face was. It was nearly as crimson as her hair and it reached her ears. "That… uh… was supposed to stay, er, in my head -no… wow, I really messed that one up, didn't I?" Anna rocked back and forth on her feet, pursed lips and looking everywhere but Elsa. Her mouth tightened into a line and she smacked her lips and stopped rocking.

"Right. Well, uh… make yourself at home I guess. I have to go. And make dinner. Yeah…" Anna said and turned, nearly walking into the door, forgetting that she had closed it. She opened it, laughing nervously to herself, and exited rather ungracefully. _Well that could have gone better. Way to go and make her feel uncomfortable, you dunce!_ She walked into the kitchen and saw that Olaf and Sven had made pillow forts on either side of the living room, neither moving from their positions.

"Did you guys steel those pillows from Mom's room?" Anna asked her siblings suspiciously as she made her way cautiously towards the kitchen. Neither had moved from their positions behind the pillows, but Anna heard Sven's voice pipe up from behind the larger fortress of pillows on the far side of the living room.

"I didn't! I took mine from the hall closet!"

"Neither did I! I got mine from our room!" Olaf chirped up.

"Liar!"

"Are not!"

"Are too!" Shots fired. Anna ducked to the cover of the kitchen and sighed.

"I have such a weird family…" She muttered.

"It's nice." Anna nearly jumped out of her skin and fumbled with the pot she had in her hands, trying not to drop it to the tile floor. She looked up and saw Elsa's head poking from the ceiling.

"Jesus Christ, girl, you scared the living Nerf darts outta me!" Anna said and took a deep breath. Elsa bowed her head and started to go back up. "Hey, wait." She paused and looked down at Anna, curious. "Do you, uh, want to help me cook dinner?" Elsa nodded and came down completely to float just an inch off the ground next to Anna.

"Alright, I'll get the noodles, do you think you can fill the pot with water?" Anna asked, handing the pot to Elsa. She nodded and held her hand out, hesitated a moment, then slowly grabbed it, as though hoping it wouldn't fall right through her hands. However, it was solid in her hands and she carried it to the sink to fill it with water as Anna dug through the pantry for the box of Mac N' Cheese. Elsa placed the now full pot on the stove and Anna turned the gas burner on for the water to boil.

"Now, we have to wait for the water to boil." Anna said and sat on the kitchen counter and turned to Elsa.

"So. Do you like to do anything? Hobbies or interests or something?" Anna asked. Elsa thought a moment, trying to remember what she would have found fun, giving a thoughtful hum. She cocked her head to the side and glanced around the room thoughtfully, making Anna blush slightly. _She just looks too cute. That's it, her adorableness will be the death of me._ Anna shook the thought away.

"Well, I remember I used to draw a lot. And paint." Elsa finally said.

"Oh that's cool! I can draw and paint too!" Anna said and thought it stupid. _Duh, she already knows that! She saw all the sketches and such on your walls, stupid! Stupid, stupid, stupid!_ She put on a strained smile and turned to the pot on the stove; still not boiling. She sighed. Awkward silence continued to slice through the air until Anna heard a crash from the living room.

"What are they doing now?" Anna demanded, jumped from the counter and marched to the living room, secretly glad to be out of the situation. She turned the corner and nearly doubled over in laughter. Sven was sitting on a couch cushion which was elevated, but by what, Anna didn't quite notice. What she did notice were arms and legs flailing under the cushion that just had to have been Olaf. Anna burst into laughter and had to hold her stomach because of how much it hurt. Elsa had floated in behind her and when she saw the scene, she put the back of her hand to her mouth to cover the flood of giggles that erupted from her smiling mouth.

Anna turned to look at her, still laughing, and started to laugh even harder at the sight of Elsa struggling to hold her composure of calmness. Tears were pooling from Anna's eyes and Sven looked over at the two girls, confusion written on her face. In her moment of confusion, Olaf took his chance to heave Sven and her cushion both off of him and switched positions.

"Why didn't you help me?!" Olaf demanded, his little round face turning red from a mix of frustration and embarrassment of the girls laughter. Anna finally calmed down enough to speak.

"Well, you seemed to be handling it just fine, so I figured I'd let you handle it yourself!" Anna took a breath. "Anyway, you guys should probably clean up the living room before Mom gets home from work. Dinner will be ready in a few minutes." Anna informed and walked back to the kitchen, still giggling with Elsa trailing behind her. When she got back, the water was boiling and Anna put the noodles in, stirring every once in a while she and Elsa spoke.

"Have you ever heard of the musician Lindsey Sterling?" Anna asked. Elsa shook her head and Anna smiled.

"She's a really good violinist who does a lot of music accompaniments to Dub Step music. It sounds really cool, I'll have to show you after dinner." Anna said. Elsa smiled at this, but then frowned. "What's wrong?" Anna asked.

"Why… why are you helping me?" She said. Anna felt taken aback, unable to reply immediately. In all honesty, she doesn't know what the reason is for her helping. She's just done it to every ghost and spirit since she was in sixth grade because they suffered and she wanted to help them. That, and she enjoyed helping them. But this one was different. She knew she wanted to help Elsa, she knew that she wanted to stop Elsa's suffering, but there was something else behind it. Something else Anna couldn't quite explain. She took a deep breath before answering.

"Well, because I want to, I guess. I mean, I hate seeing people suffer, dead or alive, or in this case, in limbo. When I saw you suffering, I knew I wanted to stop it." Anna explained. Elsa glanced away, eyebrows furrowed in thought.

"But you're fighting for a life of someone you don't even know. For a life of someone who doesn't even know the basics of who they are or what they like to do…" Elsa returned softly.

"And that's all the more reason to help." Anna smiled at the sight of Elsa's head shooting up to look her in the eye. "You can try to convince me of not helping you until you're blue in the face, but it won't change my mind. I am going to get you back to your solid body, whether you want my help or not!" Anna added playfully and laughed. Elsa gave a small smile that Anna wouldn't have caught unless she was paying close attention which, at this point, she was. Anna stirred the noodles and saw that all that needed to be done with it now was to drain the water and mix the cheese, and Anna did just that.

Just then, the door opened and their mother was home. She walked in tiredly and put her purse and things on the coat hanger by the door and walked into the kitchen, with Sven and Olaf both hugging her as she walked in smiling.

"Hi mom! How was work?" Anna asked.

"Stressful. A patient came in today with an arm broken in four places and apparently someone tried breaking into another room in the ER up on the tenth floor a couple nights ago, the night I had off. I think it was the coma patient's room." Her mother explained. Anna gasped and Elsa stood horror-struck and wide-eyed.

"Do you guys know who it was? Did you guys catch them?" Anna asked. Her mother shook her head.

"Unfortunately, no. The cameras didn't find anything out of the ordinary either, which was strange. The doctors and patients who were on and around that level said they heard a loud thump on the door and another on the wall next to it." Her mother sighed and Anna glanced to Elsa, who looked back with fear, the memory of that night burning in her mind. Anna's mother noticed the look and glanced in the direction where Anna was looking.

"What are you looking at, hon?" She asked. Anna's eyes shot over to their mother and before she could answer, Sven and Olaf spoke up.

"It's a ghosty, momma!" Olaf exclaimed and Anna slapped the palm of her hand to her forehead.

"She came home with Ann today after school! She's really pretty!" Sven added. Their mother chuckled. She was used to ghosts in the house at this point and believed whole-heartedly in them. She smiled warmly in the Elsa's direction, only off by a little.

"I bet she is! Does she have a name?" Their mother asked, looking at Anna.

"Her name is Elsa." Anna said and their mother gasped and looked horrified. "What's wrong..?" Anna asked slowly, suddenly looking worried.

"Anna dear, that's the name of the coma patient at my hospital. If she's a ghost and she's here, then-" She started, but Anna stopped her.

"Before you go any further, I know. And actually, she's… uh, not… technically dead." Anna explained and her mother looked thoroughly confused. "She's in a prolonged OBE." Anna just realized something as well at her mother's frightened reaction.

"And did you say at your hospital?" She asked. Her mother nodded, unsure of where this was going. Anna smiled and looked at Elsa, who was looking more and more fearful. Anna contorted her face into confusion and looked at her mother.

"Mom, Kristoff, Katy and I are trying to get Elsa back to her physical body so she can wake up, but she can't remember much of anything, probably because her physical memories are in her body while it's sleeping. If you can take us to work with you this weekend, we might be able to wake her up." Anna explained. Her mother hesitated before nodding and sighing.

"You're just like your father, always trying to help those, with us or not… Just please tell me you'll be careful?" Anna looked down at the reminder of her father. She had never really gotten to get to know him very well because he was always away on trips overseas, and when he was home, he always locked himself in his study which Anna was never allowed inside, even to this day. She remembered on her tenth birthday that they got a letter from their fathers friend in England that their father was on his way home on a ship when a storm had rolled in, taking the ship and everything and everyone on it with it. It was such a bad storm that they couldn't even recover the ship or the bodies on it. At the funeral, they had no body to mourn and burry. Every day since then, on her birthday each year, Anna has skipped school to visit their father grave for the entire day, from morning to until it was dark and the moon was out.

"Yeah. I promise." Anna said quietly. Their mother smiled and hugged her children.

"Group hug!" Sven giggled.

"Watch out for my butt!" He exclaimed and Sven immediately broke out of the hug and backed away, her eyes scrunched in disgust.

"That's gross, Olaf!" She exclaimed.

"You have one too!" He countered. At that, they were back to their little war games and rushed upstairs. Anna sighed.

"Looks like all this Mac N' Cheese I worked so hard on will to waste." Anna said, loud enough for the kids to hear. Seconds later, they came running back into the kitchen, grabbed bowls and some food, and ran back upstairs. Their mother giggled and Anna sighed as she too grabbed a bowl of the cheesy dinner.

"I'm going to go upstairs and do some research with Elsa." Anna informed.

"Alright, have fun I guess." Her mother called after her as Anna led Elsa back up to her room, closing the door behind her. She sat at her desk and put her bowl down.

"I noticed that you were looking kinda scared. Is my mom really that bad?" Anna asked. Elsa shook her head quickly.

"No, that's not it. It's…" She stopped herself. She didn't know how to explain what it was, and she really didn't want to relive the events of that day.

"It was the hospital, wasn't it?" Anna asked suddenly. Elsa looked over to her and saw that her usual smile was replaced with a concerned expression. Elsa nodded slowly.

"What happened that day? Does it have to do with Hans?" She asked quietly. Elsa didn't move and they sat in silence for a second. The second turned into a minute and Anna got uncomfortable.

"If you don't want to tell me, I understand. It's-" She was stopped when Elsa shook her head and looked up at her with a look in her eyes Anna read as pleading. Or was it desperation? Elsa turned to face Anna completely and told her everything about that day. From time she and Anna had last spoken and all the way to Anna finding her in the music room closet. She hesitated while describing the creature that had met her at the hospital.

"Anna, it was covered in blood… If I didn't run, I don't know what would have happened…" She said and started to shake, remembering it vividly. Anna frowned and reached out to comfort her, but hesitated a moment. Then, thinking it over, she followed through with it and placed her hand gently on Elsa's shoulder.

"It's alright. You're here with me. I'll… I'll keep you safe. Neither that thing nor Hans is going to hurt you anymore while I'm still kicking. I can promise that much, Elsa." Anna said. It happened too fast for her to process it quick enough, but next thing Anna knew, Elsa had wrapped her arms around the girl's torso and tucked her head in the crook between her neck and shoulder. She couldn't feel Elsa's warmth or her touch, but she could feel that the girl was there, hugging her tightly, as though Anna was her lifeline. Anna's hands were outstretched in surprise of the hug, but slowly and gently wrapped them around the middle of the girls back.

When they parted, Elsa smiled weakly at Anna and Anna blushed slightly, but smiled back anyway.

"Hey, I know something that'll lift our mood!" Anna stood up and walked over to her CD player and turned it on, grabbed a CD case and started to flip through the countless music discs she had until she found one and popped it into the player and pushed play. At first, Elsa was confused as the music played, but after a few seconds, her eyes widened in amazement as the violin picked up and she closed her eyes, leaning her head back as she listened. Anna smiled as she watched as Elsa listened, eventually taping her fingers to the beat of the music. When it was finished, Elsa opened her eyes, slightly embarrassed that she had been tapping.

"That, my friend, was 'Shadows' by Lindsey Stirling. The video she made with it looks pretty awesome with the music. This next one is pretty good too, called 'Elements'." Anna let it play and she sat at her desk, finishing off her dinner and listening to the album with Elsa. Anna watched Elsa while the music played, her gentle tapping to each beat of each music piece, the faint smile that graced her lips each time the violin tempo would change, and Anna even caught the fingers on her right hand moving as though she were trying to play the music herself, which made Anna wonder if she played at one point. Anna was pretty sure that Elsa's favorite song that played on it was 'Stars Align' which just so happened to be Anna's personal favorite as well. When she CD stopped, Anna took it out and put it back in the case and looked to Elsa for any thought on the music.

"So? What do you think?" Anna asked. Elsa smiled sheepishly.

"It was pretty amazing. I've never heard of music like that." She said.

"Well, there's plenty more where that came from!" And it was true. Anna put in another CD and they listened to even more, Anna eventually sat on the back of the bed, her head leaning back against the wall and her eyes closed while Elsa was sitting on the edge of the bed listening to the music. Anna started to drift off, but kept shaking her head, wanting to stay up as long as possible. If what Elsa said was true about not needing basic needs, then that meant she didn't need sleep. Anna wanted to stay up to keep her company so she wouldn't be lonely, but sleep was fighting a formidable war that Anna would have no other choice but to comply with sooner rather than later.

"What's wrong?" She heard Elsa ask over the music. Anna's head snapped up and her eyes were wide, trying to once again fight off the sandman.

"Trying to not fall asleep…" She mumbled and her head nodded off, but she snapped her head back up.

"Why are you doing that?" Elsa replied. Anna heard a hint of amusement in her voice, but it could have just been her lack of sleep.

"So you won't be… Lonely…" She mumbled. The sandman had finally won the war and Anna's thumped back against the wall, finally asleep. Elsa looked to the alarm clock beside the bed and noticed it was 2:36 in the morning. Anna wouldn't be getting much sleep, but it was fine with her; she got to keep Elsa company and make her happy with her Lindsey Stirling CD collection.

* * *

Elsa listened to the beautiful violin music that Anna had more than willingly shown her. She went over the strings and strokes of the tunes in her head. The music had jogged a memory she had; she used to play violin before she became a weird ghost freak. The music was very enlightening and when the CD was finished with playing the last song, Elsa turned to thank Anna and saw that she was nodding off to sleep. She put the back of her hand to her mouth to hide the smile creeping up to her lips as she stared at the nodding redhead. She decided to entertain the thought of Anna nodding to the now silent beat of the music and her smile widened.

"What's wrong?" She asked, trying to keep her voice calm and the amusement at bay. Anna's head snapped up and her green-blue eyes opened wide, staring ahead as though startled and she blinked a couple times before answering. Elsa couldn't help but silently giggle at her face.

"Trying not to fall asleep…" Anna mumbled. Elsa cocked her head to the side.

"Why are you doing that?" She said with a slipped giggle. There was a pause as Anna's head dipped upward, threatening to bump against the wall.

"So you won't be… lonely…" She mumbled at last. Elsa was too slow to stop Anna's head from thudding against the wall and she winced at the sound of her head hitting it, but smiled when she realized that Anna had finally fallen asleep. Elsa went to the CD player, took out the disk, and put it up where she saw that Anna had it, and turned the player off. Elsa began to remember the events of the day as she sat at the edge of Anna's bed. Anna's siblings seemed very sweet, or at least to Elsa anyway. Anna's mother simply accepted the fact that a patient at the hospital she works at is in her house and in their hospital room at the same time, as though she's already used to it.

Elsa wondered what her mother was like. Was she as sweet and nice as Anna's? Did she have the same kind smile that seemed to light up her older features? Then a frightening thought entered her mind; was she worrying over Elsa's disappearance? Did Elsa make her cry when she slipped into the coma-like state she was in? Elsa racked her brain for any other memories that might be in her head, locked away somewhere in the depths of the abyss of her mind, tucked back in a dark corner that the light of her memory would not allow to shine on. She was frustrated, desperate, and most of all, scared.

Does Anna really know how to get her back to her physical body? How did she find out that Elsa was really in an OBE state, when even Elsa herself had no clue she was even close to being alive? All these questions poured into Elsa's mind as she stared into the darkness of Anna's room, the people in the band posters staring back and the drawings tacked to the walls danced in her head.

_Has it really been a month since I woke up in the music room? How much longer will it be before I can feel again? How much longer until I can remember..?_ Those were the questions that stayed in her mind, even when she was listening to the music Anna showed her. Elsa was scared. When _would_ she get her body back? When would she remember? Would she ever be able to? Elsa sighed and glanced down at Anna, who had fallen onto the mattress while Elsa was deep in thought and she smiled, slowly bringing up the blanket that was strewn to the side of the bed over Anna's body.

"I won't be lonely…" Elsa whispered. Her confusion was still there along with the doubt and cold dread, but a new confidence slowly flooded her. She didn't know where it came from or how it got there, but she guessed that the fiery redhead's words had a truth in them; _'__I am going to get you back to your solid body, whether you want my help or not!'_

"I won't be lonely anymore at least."

* * *

***CHAPTER END***

**Wow. Long chapter is long. Sorry for the long wait guys, lots of things kept poping up and I had to play a game of Life Whack-A-Mole with all the stuff that's been happening lately. I'm also not really good with keeping to character personalities, if you can tell with Elsa . It's just so cute that I had to do it XD Anyway, I'm pretty sure that after this story is completely finished, I'll do some more Elsanna stuff, but don't expect any lemons because I can't write a lemon without getting a nosebleed, so yea. I think I might experiment with a Frozen and Avatar the Last Air-bender AU/crossover because that just sounds like so much fun. Maybe even a Zombie Apocalypse AU or a Medieval AU with knights and stuff. Who knows, I might just do it since I'm now stuck in the fandom. Also, prepare for some Homestuck shit too, cause that's gonna come in a shit-storm as well :D **

**Thank you everyone for following this story and you're lovely reviews! I'll try to keep up with a chapter a week schedule while I plan out other fics too! Keep reading guys, the plot is about to get sticky and action shall ensue shortly, I promise!**


End file.
